Deliverance-Class Assault Frigate
The Deliverance-Class Assault Frigate is a type of escort ship in service with the assembled from lessons learned and technologies acquired following the . Ships of this class are used primarily in fleet escort duties, planetary defense, and zone occupation or light asset denial. With the conclusion of the Human Covenant War and such behemoths of technological achievements such as the , , the anticipated ''Pikeman''-Class Light Frigate and the ''Strident''-Class Heavy Frigate, the Deliverance was an eventuality. Designed to replace the now aged , with its design inspired by and piggy-backing on the Strident chassis laid out previously the Deliverance would take on the Charon's role as a carrier of large complements of troops and vehicles while still able to participate in ship-to-ship combat. The Deliverance is the second vessel of the Post-War Frigate Line Initiative. Design Details Hull and Complement Measuring bow to stern at 595m, 145m in height, and 130m wide the Deliverance is slightly longer than its Strident cousin ship. Similarly narrow being based on the same chassis the Deliverance features a port and starboard 'wings' each bearing a port and starboard sealed hanger bays and a laterally split hull however considerably less so than previous frigate models. Deliverance also sports an aft ventral hanger similar to the Charon however less pronounced. Like on other UNSC vessels propulsion is powered by its with translight power provided by its . Additional power supplies are also on board in some models for the ships compatibility with systems. Bays are part of the ships ventral protrusion making up its aft hanger above which the berthing for 75 's and up to 50 's. Overall the Deliverance typically holds an on-mission crew of 800(+/-). Armament Offensive Like most sizable UNSC ships the Deliverance's primary weapon is its , rivaling older MACs aboard heavier vessels in earlier years. The Deliverance's MAC is also tuned for double shot shield penetrating charges however increasing recharge time significantly between firings. Armed with 30 with 50 missiles per pod at 1,500 missiles, 8 pods with 20 missiles each at 160 missiles, and 10 M2556 MFDD . Defensive As a modern UNSC warship the Deliverance sports 8 , an mounted on the ventral forward nose, 50 pods with 5 missiles each at 250 missiles, 18 and 12 along with other counter measure systems. Complement The Deliverance, as a replacement to the Charon primarily fills the role as a transport. While the Charon was capable of ferrying a large number of troops and vehicles the Deliverance being of superior size with modern renovations and more efficient/smaller weapons and power supplies vastly out does its predecessor. Modularity and mission based load outs for the Deliverance allow for quick turnover as a fighter carrier to a ground vehicle ferry starship with manning for each vehicle. Crew * (x1) UNSCMC Battalion divided into three companies of 100 each. * (x1) ODST Platoon composed of ten, five man teams. * (x1) Spartan Detachment up to sixty (Optional) Standard Load Out The standard Deliverance Complement Load Out is designed to bring enough troops and ground vehicles into a hostile area and effectively offer fighter support and atmospheric combatants to attain air superiority in mission. Hanger A (Port and Starboard) * 20 * 2 (Or Specialized Models such as the D79H-TC(S) ) * 2 (Or Specialized Models such as the G80H-TC Siege Pelican ) Hanger B (Aft Ventral) * 8 D79-TC Pelican Dropships * 2 G79H-TC Pelican Gunships (Or Specialized Models) * 4 M44 ESRVs * 10 (2558 Model) Force Application Vehicles * 4 (Scorpions) * 2 * 2 * 4 * 10 Ship Layout Bridge Located between the two iconic prongs of the frigate aesthetic design is the , an untraditional choice however offering superior protection and a more viable view of the battle-scape. Mirroring the bridge of the Strident-Class Light Destroyer the Deliverance's bridge is a fully upgraded and modernized control center for the ship where essential crew command and lead the ship throughout its strategic mission. Aft of the actual bridge is the ships Ward Room and Forward Officer's Staterooms. The ships docking ring is also located in this region for docking with stations and ships. Cryo Chamber Located Forward of the ships hospital the is centrally located and well-protected by the ships Hull on the port and starboard side and dozens of deck layers above and below. Capable of housing 700 crew members the Cry Chamber in accordance with protocol is able to rapidly release the pods into the vacuum of space at a whim by dislodging the port and starboard hull plates. Each pod is equipped with a fully charged internal battery which becomes active as soon as the pod is released, unoccupied pods remain fully charged for salvage by survivors. It is worth noting that there are additional Cry pods throughout the ship to include the CO's quarters, essential bridge crew mini cryo chamber, an additional mini-cryo chamber located in Spartan/ODST Berthing, and another located in the engineering compartment. Medical The primary location for medical care aboard a Deliverance-Class Assault Frigate is within the ship's hospital located just forward of the ships Central Hanger, Hanger A, for rapid inpatient care for extraction operations. Located at the midsection of the ship it is readily accessible by the entirely of the crew. A considerably larger ship board hospital for a frigate due to the Deliverance's role as a ferry ship leaving it in the thick of most strategic plans. Crew's Mess & Galley Located above and aft of the ships hospital is Crew's Mess and the ship's Galley. Centrally located for the off going and ongoing watch rotations to be within close vicinity the crews mess offers momentary solitude and peace for a hard working crew. Observation Deck & Coms Relay Just behind and upwards of the Crew's Mess is the ship's observation deck which offers an unparalleled vantage point to the endless expanse of the cosmos. During strategic operations, unless otherwise stated, the Observation deck is routinely closed off and its tall windows are blocked with internal and external blast shield covers. Directly behind the Observation Deck is the Coms relay where communications are primarily sent and received through the elaborate network of scattered micro relays across the ships hull. During EMCON operations the Coms Relay is shielded under a faring which shields residual electromagnetic signals from detection. Central Hanger (Hanger A) The central hanger of the Deliverance-Class is located just aft of the mid-section of the ship and offers a major hollow point of the ship. For this reason, the hull internally is honeycombed in this region to make up for the structural vulnerability of the space. In addition the twenty F-41 Multirole Broadsword Fighters are stacked and stowed against the aft, forward, port, and starboard walls respectively to the port and starboard hanger doors. This allowed for crane systems to prepare fighters for deployment and station them six at a time for pilots to rapidly deploy. The four pelicans in the hanger are stored overhead and are similarly lowered by crane operation systems for rapid deployment. Aft Hanger (Hanger B) The Deliverance-Class Assault Frigate brings an astounding complement to the battles it endures. With its aft ventral hanger storing over forty vehicles of considerable size the hanger had to focus on both structural integrity along with compactness while not sacrificing usability. To achieve this the aft hanger features a myriad of vehicle lifts and hanger blast doors along with modular reconfigurable bulkheads to allow for rapid conversion and release of vehicles into either the vacuum of space or the heat of a battle. On the port and starboard sides of the aft ventral hanger are eight total blast doors for pelicans, warthogs and scorpion tanks are stored on either the primary level or beneath the pelican landing pads for rapid attachment and deployment. Larger vehicles are lined and stacked in orderly rows with A.I. assisted mechanical operations to organize and deploy vehicles as needed. The Hanger Manager works closely with the ship-board A.I. to guarantee seamless deployment of vehicle assets while leaving plenty of hanger space for personnel navigation and light vehicular movement. Behemoths such as the four M44 ESRVs carried aboard the Deliverance are docked in overhead compartments and lowered down into a ramp configuration to be rolled down onto the main hanger deck for deployment. Forward of the primary departure and arrival bay is the hangers vehicle depot which is connected to the Central Hanger (Hanger A) via an elevator lift in order to conduct depot operations on all of the ships vehicles. Engineering makes of the aft third of the ship and includes the engines, reactors, and slip space drive which all in tandem power the ships strategic mission. Compact and upgraded systems created through lessons learned and reverse engineered technology gleamed from the Human Covenant War allow the engine room to be considerably more powerful than its size would suggest. Recreation and Fitness Above the Engineering compartment and aft and below the Coms Relay is the Recreation and Fitness center. The small ship board gym allows for the crew to remain physically ready and the recreation center offers a morale boost for crewmembers missing home. Service History With the namesake ship being commissioned eight weeks after the destruction of Requiem in 2558 the Deliverance was deployed on its maiden voyage to combat insurrectionists and remnant forces on the colonial frontier. As of the A.I. revolt lead by and the subsequent the condition of the Deliverance's namesake ship and thus the future of the class is unknown. Known Ships of the line Trivia * The Deliverance-Class frigate was made from working the already existing chassis of the Strident, similarly to the Charon, Stalwart, and Paris being based on the same chassis. * Unlike most UNSC Frigates, the Deliverance's bridge and control room is located at the forward mid section of the ship where the laterally split hull converges back into the main body. Through the use of cameras and advanced sensors across the body of the Deliverance class, this change of design does not hinder visibility while drastically improving protection. * Deliverance is the second model of the Strident line of ships which have become known as the post-war frigate line. Gallery UNSC Deliverance-Class Assault Frigate-0.jpg UNSC ships compared.jpg Frigates Comparison Chart NEW.png Category:Frigate classes Category:UNSC Ship Classes Category:Post War Era Category:Feedback Wanted